


Egy gyönyörű álom

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [36]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cliche, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sappy
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tegnap este rólad álmodtam. Gyönyörű volt. Egymás kezét fogva feküdtünk a frissen nyírt zöld gyepen a családom házának kertjében, a virágok és a könnyű szellő illatát lélegezve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egy gyönyörű álom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beautiful Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982254) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Bírjátok még a sok szirupos flashficet, vagy már adjak hányózacskót?

Tegnap este rólad álmodtam. Gyönyörű volt. Egymás kezét fogva feküdtünk a frissen nyírt zöld gyepen a családom házának kertjében, a virágok és a könnyű szellő illatát lélegezve. Tavasz volt. A madarak hangosan csiripeltek a fákon, kis bogarak és pillangók szálltak a meztelen karunkra, hogy néhány másodperc múlva tovaszálljanak.

Egy különleges álom volt. Nem mintha nem álmodtam volna veled már azelőtt is, mert igen, már rengetegszer megtörtént. De ebben az álomban együtt voltunk, csak te és én a kertben, és semmi más nem számított, a világ nem létezett számunkra. Nem Uruha és Reita voltunk, hanem csak… mi voltunk. Kouyou és Akira.

A tavasz illata megtöltötte a tüdőmet, és még soha nem éreztem ennyire, hogy élek. Bár ez nem is volt éppenséggel a valóság.

Felém fordultál, rámmosolyogtál, és hirtelen már a karjaidban tartottál; az orromban éreztem a samponod illatát és a nyelvemen a fogkrémed ízét.

De túl hamar véget ért. Az ébresztőóra könyörtelenül ellipta tőlem az álmomat, és visszarántott a valóságba. A varázslatos tavasz délután a kertünkben, ami soha sem fog valósággá válni, eltűnt.

Rámmosolyogsz és vállon veregetsz, amikor belépsz a próbaterembe. Ugyanazzal a barátságos tekintettel nézel rám, mint mindig. Nem veszed észre, hogy valahol mélyen bennem valami megváltozott.

Fogalmad sincs, mennyit jelentesz nekem… Tegnap estig még én sem tudtam róla. Ám azt kívánom, hogy most már bárcsak te is ugyanolyan jól tudnád, mint én.

Bárcsak lenne bátorságom elmondani neked...


End file.
